


My Playmate's

by KacchanxDeku12



Series: Naruto Ships [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cheating, Divorce, Dom/sub, Harems, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shotacon, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchanxDeku12/pseuds/KacchanxDeku12
Summary: Naruto's Married To Hinata But He's Having A Cosnet Affair With The Guys Of His Village Afterall He Has Always Liked To Have His Cake And Eat It To.(I Will Put The Ship Names At The Begining)𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶-fℓυffѕмυтя18уσαιιи¢єѕтαgє gαρѕ¢нєαтιиgѕнσтα ¢σитσρ ѕнσтαѕℓυт иαяυтσтωιик иαяυтσиєʝι ιѕ αℓινєєνєяуσиє єℓѕє-ѕємєиαяυ-υкєєνєяуσиє єℓѕє-¢αииσи αgєиαяυ-¢αииσи αgєѕтяσиg ℓαиgωι¢нρι¢ѕ αяи'т мιиє¢σνєя мα∂є ву мє∂σи'т яєρσят ιмαgєѕ
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Married To Hinata But He's Having A Cosnet Affair With The Guys Of His Village Afterall He Has Always Liked To Have His Cake And Eat It To.  
(I Will Put The Ship Names At The Begining)

𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶-  
fℓυff  
ѕмυт  
я18  
уσαι  
ιи¢єѕт  
αgє gαρѕ  
¢нєαтιиg  
ѕнσтα ¢σи  
тσρ ѕнσтα  
ѕℓυт иαяυтσ  
тωιик иαяυтσ  
иєʝι ιѕ αℓινє  
єνєяуσиє єℓѕє-ѕємє  
иαяυ-υкє  
єνєяуσиє єℓѕє-¢αииσи αgє  
иαяυ-¢αииσи αgє  
ѕтяσиg ℓαиgωι¢н  
ρι¢ѕ αяи'т мιиє   
¢σνєя мα∂є ву мє  
∂σи'т яєρσят ιмαgєѕ


	2. ~Chapter 1~

•My Playmates•  
•Chapter 1•  
•No Pov•  
•ShikaNaru × SasuNaru•  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
(Warning In This Naruto Looks Like The Cover Image)

"Ahh~ That Was Great Naruto" Said Smiling Cheakily. Shikamaru Was Lying Next To Him A Easy Smile On His Face Never Did Shikamaru Think He Would Be Fucking His Best Friend.

Of Course He Felt Bad For Cheating On Temrei But The Guilt Quickly Disipired Once He Kissed Naruto. "Well We Gotta Get Ready For This Dinner So Get Dressed" Naruto Said Pulling On His Speare Clothes And Standing Up.

As They Were Leaving The Hokage Tower They Ran Into Sasuke, Temrei, Hinata And Sakura And As Usaul The Guys Ent Up At The Back With Sasuke Wispering Dirty Promises In Naruto's Ear And Shikamaru Grabbing Naruto's Ass.

Naruto Couldn't Take It Anymore And Henged To The Restruant Followed By Sasuke And Shikamaru. Naruto Was Under The Table By The Time The Women Got There He Was Pumping Shikamaru And Sucking Sasuke With Rythem. 

When He Heard The Words "Wheres Naruto-Kun" From Hinata He Slipped Into The Seat Without Anyone Seeing He Sat In Between Shikamaru And Sasuke Contiuing To Pump Them. Sikamaru's Fingers Slipped Into Naruto's Already Well Stretred Ass Hole Sissoring His Fingers Apart, Enjoying The Way Naruto Bit His Lip To Attept To Keep His Noises In.

To Be Contiued


	3. ~Chapter 2~

•My Playmates•  
•Chapter 2•  
•No Pov•  
•BoruNaru•  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
WARNING:This Chapter Does Contain Incest And Shoutacon Now Just To Be Clear I Do Not Support Shoutacon In Real Life (Incest Is Ok In My Option) I Am Very Heavly Against Real Life Shoutacon So If You Don't Like Shoutacon Or Incest Please Don't Read This Chapter Do Not Report. (Also Really Short Chapter)

Naruto Was Spent As He Walked Though The Door He Felt His Son Wrap His Arm's Around Him He Felt One Hand Reach Towards His Dick And He Closed His Eyes Enjoying It.

"Dad..." Was Whisperd In His Ear "Yeah?" Naruto Replied Back. Naruto Hummed As Boruto Slipped 2 Fingers Into Him. "Do You Still Love Mum" Boruto Asked, Boruto Hated Pretending To Hate His Dad But Thats How It Had To Be. "Of Couse I Love Your Mum I'm Just Not In Love With Her I Never Have Been But She Will Always Be One Of My Friends No Matter What Happens." Naruto Replied Rocking Back On His Sons Fingers.

Boruto Hummed He Felf Bad For His Mum But His Dad Felt So Good Around Him. His Dad Always Sqeezed Him So Good. Boruto Felt His Dad Sqeeze His Fingers Telling Him His Father Was Close. Naruto Stuck His Hand Down His Sons Pants Pumping Him In Time With His Fingering He And Boruto Came With One Last Grunt.

To Be Continued


	4. ~Chapter 3~

•My Playmates•  
•Chapter 3•  
•Switching Pov•  
•Hints Of KibaNaru•  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
*Hinata's POV*(3rd Person)  
Hinata Knew Naruto Was Unfaithful She Knew Since There Wedding Night When She Saw Naruto Sneak Of With Kiba And She Over Heard Kakashi Go On About How He Wasn't The Only Guy Who Slept With Naruto. It Broke Her Heart Hearing That, She Knew Naruto Loved Her Just Not Enough Aparntly.

Hinata Sighed To Herself Looking Back On It She Should Of Known He Was Quite Clearly Gay. Now That She Thinks About It The Only Girl Naruto Was Into As A Child Was Sakura And She Was Quite Masculine. Hinata Knew She Should Get A Divorce But She Loved Him To Much. 

She Sighed Looking Down At Her Hands She And Naruto Had Only Ever Had Sex Three Times Once On There Wedding Night To Consmate The Marriage Another Time Was When They Made Boruto Another Was Hamarii (Sorry I Can't Spell Her Name)

A Week After Hers And Naruto's Wedding She Heard Kakashi Telling Sasuke About How He Wasn't The Only Guy That Has Slept With Naruto. It Hurt Her To Here Guys Bragging About How Good Her Husband Was In Bed She Looked Over At Hers And Naruto's And Saw Naruto Passed Out In It She Tucked Him In And Ran Her Fingers Though His Matted Hair.

*Naruto POV* (3rd Person)  
Naruto Woke Up On His Bed Tucked In And He Smiled Fondly Knowing His Wife Tucked Him In He Stretched His Arms Raising Of His Bed And Coming Face To Face With The Guy Who Took His Virginaty.

To Be Continued


End file.
